The present disclosure relates to systems and methods for learning hashtag relevance, and more specifically, to a system and method for learning hashtag relevance with omission of disliked hashtags.
In social media and microblogging the adoption of using hashtags as metadata to index posts allows people to find like-minded topics or search for topics of interest. A hashtag is a type of label or metadata tag used on social network and microblogging services that make it easier for users to find messages with specific themes or content. Businesses and social media service providers often use hashtags to promote relevant content and eliminate irrelevant content and unwanted advertising. Users create and use hashtags by placing the hash character (or number sign “#”) in front of a word or un-spaced phrase either in the main text of a message or at the end. The amount of data returned can often be overwhelming on search results from more generic or commonly used hashtags, resulting in a less relevant return of content to the end user. For example, searching a site such as Instagram for pictures of beaches with the hashtag annotation #beach can return a wide range of different topics, as additional hashtags that may or may not be of interest are also included in the search results presented to the user.